Merging is an act of reconciling multiple changes made to different copies of a same document. Most often, it is necessary when a document is modified by two people at the same time. Later, these changes need to be merged into a single new document reflecting the intent of both authors.
A conventional merge can be cumbersome and time-consuming. A more efficient merge is desired.